Manure
Manure is an important resource for Farming. It is generated renewably by several creatures in the world, most notably Beefalo which make lots of it in herds for easy collection, but also including Koalefants, Pigs, and Splumonkeys. It can stack up to a maximum of 20 in the Inventory or on the ground and does not spoil over time. Manure can be used to Fertilize the vegetables produced in a Farm and helps them grow faster, unless it is Winter. Manure is also required to fertilize Grass Tufts or Berry Bushes after they have been dug up with a Shovel and replanted. Guano works similarly; Guano is a better fertilizer than Manure, but cannot be used to craft any of the Farms. In a pinch, Manure can also be used as fuel in Campfire or Fire Pits. It will burn for 90 seconds and releases a gas cloud when burned, which is only for humorus effect. For practical purposes however, Logs are much easier to collect. Gathering Gathering methods Manure can most easily be gathered near Beefalo herds, typically found in Savanna biomes. Each Beefalo (adult or baby) randomly drops Manure as they roam around the map. This can be helped by trapping the herd in a pen, but Beefalo can escape pens when in Heat. Manure can also be generated by Pigs. When a Pig consumes a flower petal, vegetable or fruit food item (not meat which instead tames them), they will drop Manure. Pigs accept only one non-meat food per fifteen seconds. After this time has elapsed, the player can feed the Pig again. However, when a Pig becomes a Werepig, it will eat entire stacks of food one item after another and produce entire stacks of Manure at once. While more tricky, this makes them much more efficient. Koalefants also drop Manure similar to Beefalo; however, as only one Koalefant spawns at a time, it is less efficient to gather from them. This can be done easier by trapping the Koalefant in a pen. Splumonkeys do not drop Manure but will throw it at attackers, which inflicts damage and lowers sanity. They can be picked up after. When destroyed, Pig Torches and Splumonkey Pods drop Manure. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, Manure can be used to extinguish fires; that is, apart from Camp Fires, Fire Pits, Endothermic Fires, and Endothermic Fire Pits. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Prime Apes will throw Manure at the player when attacked. Attacking one will cause all nearby Prime Apes to become hostile. Prime Apes also drop Manure when killed. Both of these sources depend on the Prime Ape having at least one piece of Manure in the first place, which is generated when it eats. Being hit by Manure decreases the player's sanity, but does not do any damage to their health. Hammering Prime Ape Huts also yields Manure. Similar to Beefalo, Water Beefalo are a reliable source of manure. They can be found in Mangrove biomes. Wilbur can equip Manure like a weapon and throw it at enemies. Once thrown, the Manure is destroyed and cannot be picked up again. Additionally, Wilbur will naturally drop Manure every few days. In the Hamlet DLC, Manure will be dropped periodically by Pig Traders in the Pig Cities. The player will be paid an Oinc per picked Manure by nearby Pigs. Usage Gallery Beefalo and Poop Pins.jpg|A Beefalo and Manure pin set. pl:Gnój es:Estiércol ru:Навоз Category:Resources Category:Fertilizer Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Fuel Category:Flammable Objects